


貓咪耳朵和尾巴

by summertalk



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentioned- Kim Youngjo | RAVN, 在網上買了些什麼的金建學, 時間線大概是之前他們放假的時候
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summertalk/pseuds/summertalk
Summary: 雨聲中親吻、做愛、抓緊荒廢夏日尾巴的最後一點時間。難得能從匆忙的行程中喘一口氣，結果還是費在消耗卡路里上。尾巴都被他們弄到床尾，只有耳朵還好端端待在頭上。從房間的連身鏡隱約看到兩條搭在一起的人影，孫東柱閉上眼睛喘息，由得雨聲和他們模糊的聲音放肆響徹窄小的房間裡。
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo & Son Dongju | Xion
Kudos: 20





	貓咪耳朵和尾巴

01

金建學謝過快遞員，捧著紙箱往房間走，不意外的見到孫東柱正喊著好熱好熱躺他的床上舔冰棒。東柱啊。他頭疼的看著把他房間當地盤的孫東柱。別躺我床上吃。

嗯？孫東柱漫不經心的認了聲，眼睛依舊糊在藍光熒幕上，大概是在看官咖的信。

算了。金建學嘆氣，從抽屜翻找美工刀不果，他思考了兩秒，手一用力把箱子的一邊撕開了。裡面裝著粉嫩粉嫩的粉紅包裝紙，他大腦又當機了兩秒，這少女心爆棚的物體到底誰買的？他再看盒子上寫的收件人信息，明晃晃的‘金建學’，嗯，是我。

買了什麼？金英助出其不意從他身後探頭，條件反射般九秒九把箱子合上。沒什麼，就…對那個，蛋白粉。他含糊其辭，祁濤對方不要追問下去。好在金英助也沒仔細看，只是留下一句很少見你有快遞收誒，又蹲在襪子堆前苦惱。金英助的襪子多的很，他還是不明白為什麼要在襪子上花心思，像他一樣不是黑的就白的，多方便。

不過也是這個時候他想起，最近的確在網上買了些亂七八糟的，不能在店裡買的東西。在一個東方國家內，打著萬聖節變裝的噱頭，各大各小網站都爭先恐後在做節日打折。

小心翼翼打開纏在包裝紙上的絲帶，里頭放著一根毛絨絨的尾巴，長的，粉紅色皮草末端還是漸變的紫色。驟眼看還以為是普通的玩具尾巴，那的確是玩具，他心裡吐槽，不過是成人玩具罷了。前端用來插進體內的金屬錶面很冰涼，他沒敢買太粗，主要是怕孫東柱受傷，在他面前孫東柱老是像個嬌嬌滴滴的孩子，一點委屈也不捨得讓他受。松開的絲帶被他拿來在尾巴和肛塞之間綁了個大大的蝴蝶結，看上去可愛得很。甚至商家還貼心的附贈了同色系的貓咪耳朵發夾，他摸了一下，觸感還不錯，像真的一樣。

我出門一下，今天就不回來睡了。金英助離開房間前對他們說。孫東柱喊著哥小心點～，大門砰的一聲關上了，現在宿舍空蕩蕩的剩下他們兩。他討厭承認，但他挺享受能幹壞事的寶貴時間。

東柱，他喚道，我買了這個，你來試試看。

02

我不要動…哥過來嘛。孫東柱懶洋洋的回著，手上的冰棒早已被他吃得乾乾凈凈，只剩下冰棍，現在正是用著光禿禿的棍子指示讓金建學走過來。你啊，金建學哭笑不得，沒有一點作為年下的概念嗎？

孫東柱放下手機，食指按著太陽穴，他歪頭作思考狀，然後，沒有。他笑得燦爛，沒心沒肺的。

都不知道是誰寵出來。金建學嘟噥，拍拍孫東柱的腰側讓他翻身。不是你嗎？孫東柱反問，看不到表情但語氣里分明是在笑。是是…金建學敷衍的回道，洗澡了？他問。

洗了，孫東柱遲疑了一下，乾乾凈凈。他說。

順從地由得金建學扒他褲子，感到親吻落在他後頸，耳朵，他扭頭去親他的唇，甜膩的巧克力味。修剪乾凈的手指在按摩他的穴口，最近他都在留指甲，說是要改掉咬指甲的毛病，於是擴張什麼的都留給了金建學。他擱在枕頭上哼哼唧唧，潤滑液被金建學捂住熱了才推到裡面，不適的哼了一聲，被對方按摩著腰側，放鬆，金建學說。他拿起尾巴，仔細抹乾凈又倒上一層薄薄的潤滑液，在窗簾透進來午後的光下是亮晶晶的，一點一點被他塞進孫東柱同樣亮晶晶的穴里。

嗯、

可能是頂到了。孫東柱嚶了一聲，金建學覺好笑，伏上前又親又咬地在頸側磨蹭。是狗嗎你。扭著脖子要躲，尾音被金建學抓著尾巴在他體內亂轉而上揚，甜膩膩的，更似撒嬌。

不說小雞了嗎？不出意外被狠狠咬了一口，咬人的一方滿眸笑意。金建學吻了一下孫東柱的臉頰，拍拍他肉嘟嘟的屁股，站起來讓我看看，他說。

孫東柱又蹦又跳的站了起來，過長的寬松T恤恰恰擋住了他的腿根，粉紅色的尾巴隨著他的動作一晃一晃，從背後看真的好像長出了尾巴一樣。金建學忍不住像個變態一樣盯著孫東柱的小屁股，穿不下的褲子丟在地上，修長的雙腿滑溜溜的看上去就很好摸。他蹲在金建學的紙箱旁，好奇查看裡面的粉紅色彩紙，背影小小的，莫名可愛得很。有耳朵！他興奮的叫道，紙箱被他翻得亂七八糟。

咔嚓！

金建學按下快門。

孫東柱轉了過來，手上還拿著同款毛茸茸的發夾。圓滾滾的眼睛瞪著，混雜無辜和茫然，尾巴拖在地上。

咔嚓！金建學又定格了時間。

03

好看嗎？孫東柱端詳鏡子裏的自己，眨了一下眼又飛了一個吻，頭髮別去耳後。但是我覺得比起貓貓我是熊欸。他雙手托住臉頰，臉色好差。他嘟噥，變戲法似的從上衣的口袋摸出一根口紅塗上，如何？他扭頭問金建學。

不是，就是貓。尤其是在床上把他的背撓到滿是抓痕，嘴裏壓抑而小聲尖叫呻吟著的時候，像發情期的貓。

他可不敢說出口，只是笑著說，東柱怎麼樣都好看。這也是實話。

孫東柱卻不滿了起來，你老是這樣！敷衍我！雙手叉腰，嘟起嘴巴，活脫脫就是無理取鬧的公主。

我來給你拍吧。金建學選擇性無視孫東柱的話，他把攝像頭對準孫東柱，示意他自由發揮。對方誇張地嘆了口氣，七扭八歪的擺姿勢走過來，什麼啊。金建學忍不住笑道，視頻裏準確的錄下了他的輕笑。

他爬上金建學的大腿，抱住男友的脖子對鏡頭甜笑，建學哥正在拍我呢。鏡頭外看不到的火熱逐漸升溫，手從脖子摸下腹肌，金建學咬了一下下唇，手機仍然映照孫東柱人畜無害的笑容。沒被鏡頭捕捉的手靜悄悄拉下了金建學的褲頭，溫熱的小手包覆半硬的性器，緩緩地上下擼動，滿意地聽到金建學從鼻子哼了一聲，他從金建學身上退開，鏡頭隨著他的動作往下，錄影中顯示的是趴在大腿上舔冰棒似的孫東柱。

口交帶來的視覺沖擊更甚。

嘴巴漲鼓鼓的像偷吃糖果的小孩，孫東柱盯著鏡頭把含住的性器一寸寸松開，嘴唇上的口紅花開了，黏在嘴邊弄到臉頰上，像隻花臉貓。

金建學咽了口水，抱歉，他說，本來要拍的好看的但似乎沒法了。

他伸手撫摸自己早已腫脹的不成樣子的前端，啊昂、拍好看點嘛。發出的音節都不知道是在撒嬌，還是因為得到撫慰而泄漏的呻吟。

半閉上眼睛，聽著金建學壓抑的喘息給孫東柱帶來了莫大的滿足感，因為他，也只有他，現在給他的愛做舒服的事。

坐上來。金建學放下手機，如同往常一樣拍拍自己的大腿。

孫東柱磨磨蹭蹭的坐直了身子，夾著的肛塞讓他酸得很，金建學把礙事的尾巴撥到一旁，沒有拔出來，就那樣讓孫東柱頂著貓咪耳朵坐他身上不老實的緩緩晃腰，鬆垮垮的領口要掉不掉，露出一邊光滑的肩膀，隱隱約約還能在鎖骨處發現前幾天被留下來的痕跡，而潮紅的臉上寫的都是快點，碰碰我。事實上孫東柱也好像說出口了，親著金建學的唇呢喃，把他的手放到自己挺立的性器上，自己則是摸著金建學的從頂摸到底。羞恥心飛到九霄雲外，滿腦子都是酥酥麻麻的快感漿糊。

金建學拍了一下孫東柱的屁股，對方啊了一聲後又似乎捨不得似的揉揉撫摸拍紅的肉，輕易留下印記的細皮嫩肉。他愛惜的吻向孫東柱的脖子，孫東柱的頭揚了起來，腰更往金建學的手心裏送，兩人之間都是一塌糊塗的又黏又滑。

感到張開的腿在抖，潮熱混亂的氣氛和嘴裡哈嗯的呻吟，金建學摟過孫東柱的脖子又在親吻。兩人總是在接吻，不管是平常行程匆忙時偷偷在後台里的蜻蜓點水，還是做愛時意亂情迷互相糾纏的吻。托起他的下巴環住他的腰，孫東柱其實還是比金建學矮那麼一點點而會稍微抬頭，閉上的眼睛睫毛像蝴蝶撲閃，親完後會紅著臉抱緊他說再這樣呆一會兒。畢竟親吻是令人舒服的事。

孫東柱搭在性器上的手幾乎已經停了下來，我的手好痠啊，他拉長尾音對金建學撒嬌，最擅長的讓周邊的人對他沒法子的最佳方法。看穿他意圖的金建學放慢了速度，聲綫沙啞問他想要什麼。

不要逼我說嘛、孫東柱急躁的拔掉陷在穴裏的尾巴，他拉著金建學的手摸向他被潤滑液浸泡濕軟的小穴，幾乎是手指一探進去就急不可耐的纏上了，金建學淺淺的抽插著，孫東柱的嚶嚀化成一灘軟水，拍在耳膜上黏糊得很。手指被淋濕，他抽出來磨著穴口，問他要什麼得自己說。孫東柱用手臂擋住臉，哥還是進來吧。耳尖紅得滴血。

04

金建學動起腰時天空忽然刷－－的下起了雨，像金建學的動作一樣，又狠又急。嗯、不知道、啊英助哥帶、嗯傘了沒嗯，孫東柱呻吟著說。不知道。金建學回答，和我一起的時候，想其他男人是罪大惡極啊東柱。懲罰性的咬他的肩膀，輕輕的，不像孫東柱那樣深，但大抵會留下印記。他整個人壓在孫東柱的背上，舔他的耳朵，反駁的話都被軟了腰而剩下啊昂嗯哈的聲節，下得越來越大的雨混著耳邊嘖嘖的水聲把腦袋攪得一塌糊塗。緊緊的扣著金建學的手指，要死了，太快了、啊、他似乎哭了，有液體滾過他的臉頰滴到枕頭，留下印記，金建學不讓他碰前面，於是一下一下過分敏感的蹭在床單上。被發現時強硬的被翻過身，東東尼壓在他腰下，閉著眼睛假裝對主人被過分對待而不知情。他迷糊的盯著金建學的臉，頭發的尖端滴著汗水，皺起的眉頭和粗重的喘息。

哥昂、他說。親我。

金建學低頭親吻他時，他抱住了金建學的脖子，閉著眼睛感受過於敏感的觸覺，他咬他的唇，不甘示弱的咬回去，方才融化在口裡的甜味混在味覺里。雨下的很大。

雨聲中親吻、做愛、抓緊荒廢夏日尾巴的最後一點時間。難得能從匆忙的行程中喘一口氣，結果還是費在消耗卡路里上。尾巴都被他們弄到床尾，只有耳朵還好端端待在頭上。從房間的連身鏡隱約看到兩條搭在一起的人影，孫東柱閉上眼睛喘息，由得雨聲和他們模糊的聲音放肆響徹窄小的房間裡。

金建學抬高了孫東柱的腰，張眼，看著我。他說。撥開孫東柱貼在額頭的頭髮。孫東柱不解的睜大了眼睛，目光和金建學對上瞬間被吸進去了。各種神思紛飛，最後落在在他眼裡的自己到底有多色情上。因為無法釋放而扭腰，臉想必也紅彤彤的，嘴唇大概是腫著，啪嗒啪嗒掉下來的眼淚可能令他看上去狠狠的被欺負過了。腦海閃過這個念頭時，金建學要把他活生生吞掉目光似乎都變成挑逗他神經的迷藥，啊嗯、別、看我，他呻吟著，眼神卻鎖定在金建學上逃不掉，不要、啊哈，喘息，白光電流噼里啪啦在眼前炸開，啊－－啊、嗯啊、哈，要嗯去、頭不受控猛的仰後，連腳尖也在痙攣，大腿受不住的抖。

孫東柱抽搐的內里夾的金建學頭皮發麻，揉著孫東柱的腰側不管不顧撞進去，戀人陷入情欲的迷亂是最好的催情劑。東柱啊，東柱。金建學輕喃，把全部都給了他。

精液順著退出來的動作溢滿穴口，一張一合訴說空虛的不滿，金建學抄起床尾的尾巴堵上，粉紅色的皮草多了一點白濁，東柱的尾巴髒了。他說。孫東柱仍然似溺水的在大口大口喘氣，沒有回應他。頓感無趣，他捏了捏他的大腿，對方終於像小貓一樣嚶了聲。抓起手機拍了幾張，好像沒有對焦，朦朧不清的照片依稀可辨長著尾巴和耳朵的人影，想起孫東柱的不要把手機弄丟的話，怎麼會弄丟呢。把玩系在上面的蝴蝶結，終於捨得摸到孫東柱仍然漲紅著的性器。碰了碰，身下人果然狠狠的抖了。他俯下身，東柱你還沒有射，他親親孫東柱的脖子。回過神的人兒瞪大眼睛，騙人。他的眼裡滿是不信。舒服嗎？你剛才夾得我好緊。話落就被孫東柱又羞又惱咬在肩膀上。還有力氣咬我嗎？摸著孫東柱的乳首，在上面打轉，緩緩滑下去握住還硬邦邦的柱身，滑黏黏的裹著清液。

握在他性器上的手熱到爆炸，還是說他的更熱了？孫東柱已經分不清，金建學把他抱了起來坐大腿上，穴口被撐得難受，偏偏金建學有意無意拉著尾巴拉出又推進，別這樣…他把頭埋在自己作惡的人的肩窩，怎麼樣？金建學又拉出一點點。孫東柱軟軟的在金建學的肩膀咬了一口。明知故問。

被強行撐大又縮緊的後穴在腦海清晰描繪，大手包覆他憋得發紅的前端滑動，分開的大腿過分敏感的在顫抖。啊、渾身脫力說不出抗議的話，唯有從嘴裡溜出微弱的呻吟。

幫你舔？金建學咬了咬孫東柱的耳垂，戀戀不捨的舔弄，似乎是情有獨鐘，平常閑了下來也會上手摸摸，孫東柱抱怨過明明都沒有打耳洞，玩什麼玩別人的耳朵。金建學想破頭也想不出一個理由，可能是因為可愛啊，摸上去軟軟糯糯的，咬上去更是。本來耳朵的敏感度還好，但可能是金建學玩弄的次數越來越多後，他每次都微妙感到癢癢的順著背部擴到全身，令他縮起來要躲。只是他現在往後倒就會被撈回來，雙手欲拒還迎擱在對方肩膀上。嗯？金建學不依不饒又問了一遍。在孫東柱脖子上留下印記，紫紅色的花朵盛放。

嗯、不、知道。孫東柱胡亂搖頭，他什麼都不想去思考，整個人都處於半空的缺氧狀態，被動讓金建學把自己安放床邊，腳踏到冰涼的地板時抖了一下。金建學蹲下去，溫熱的舌頭舔他濕答答的前端，孫東柱紅著眼睛著了迷似的看，看他張開他的嘴仔細的吞吐，舒服得頭皮發麻。金建學把手伸進了孫東柱本在撓床單的指關節間，孫東柱喊著他的名字讓他退出來，他把尾巴拔了出來，磨過上顎時交叉的手指驟地扣緊了。含著嘴裡苦澀的味道，托起還在大口呼吸的孫東柱的下巴，把屬於他的都還了回去。

舌頭糾纏，接吻時零碎的呻吟壓不下去，稀里糊塗吞下了自己的東西，抬起的脖子好痠，孫東柱抱住金建學的脖子往後倒，床鋪穩穩接住了兩個成年人的沖擊，一邊的耳朵掉了下來。

躺在床上終於感到身體內外的熱度消去一點，平復呼吸時卻捕捉到啪嚓的快門聲。變態。孫東柱說。亂糟糟的樣子被拍下了。精液和潤滑液黏在顫抖著的大腿間，肚皮也是滑膩膩的蹭得一塌糊塗，臉頰像平常上了妝一樣紅潤，不一樣的是舞臺上絕對不會出現的迷離，色情誘人，像貓。

金建學從額頭吻到唇上，孫東柱扭開了臉，捧著臉頰扳了回來親個夠。變態。孫東柱又重復了一次。我是變態那東柱是變態的小貓？金建學低笑說。什麼鬼。孫東柱作勢要咬金建學的鼻子，被他躲了過去，去洗澡吧。懶懶地點頭，伸手要抱，一副“我不想動了你給我洗”的架勢。

你啊。金建學哭笑不得，沒法子抱起了和他差不多高的人型貓咪，走沒兩步另一隻發夾也脫力掉到了地上。剛才那樣子都沒有掉下來，金建學聽到孫東柱嘟噥，你說你夾著我自顧自高潮了的樣子嗎？他故意逗他。閉嘴。孫東柱惡狠狠的抱緊了金建學的脖子。

雨好像停了。

05

結果孫東柱究竟是不是貓還是無解，不過專屬他的小貓也好，只有他看過的小貓發情，還有其他更多更多能說出來的、不能說出來的只有他看過的一面。金建學把尾巴乾燥了的精液清理乾凈，連同壞掉了一隻的貓耳夾收回盒子里，塞到衣櫥深處的衣物堆里。

身後的孫東柱在呼呼大睡，裸露在被子外面的脖子上都是雜亂無章的吻痕，醒來一照鏡子大概會紅著臉打他吧。想想就很可愛。

手機擱在床頭，靜靜的黑盒子就在那裡坐著。金建學順手點開卻後知後覺的燒紅了臉。剛才似乎留下了很不得了的影像了。

哎管他呢。

手機屏幕暗了下去，金建學鑽進被窩抱緊了孫東柱，他半夢半醒狀態下反抗不果，輕喃敢打呼就把你踢下床的話。金建學蹭蹭他的後肩，明明是我的床？

我不管。孫東柱轉了過來抱住金建學，腿麻花似的纏上了。

他找了個舒服的位置更往金建學的懷里靠，睡覺。

嗯。金建學閉上眼睛，提早的萬聖節也不賴。

end.

**Author's Note:**

> 👻𝗧𝗿𝗶𝗰𝗸 𝗼𝗿 𝗧𝗿𝗲𝗮𝘁?🎃


End file.
